A Forbidden Love
by Chibijac
Summary: A long G/M fic basically. I think it might be longer than my other one. COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
18 watched as her daughter stared out the window. For some strange reason, someone had wished certain saiyans back and they had made a law that humans and saiyans were to never be in a relationship with each other. Even if the person had a bit of saiyan in them, they were not allowed to be in any type of relationship with a saiyan. The women or men, who had already married a saiyan before this law, were considered saiyans to keep others from breaking this law. 18 sighed. Her daughter obviously forgot that the law included a human couldn't love a saiyan either. It was hard to watch them try and hide their feelings for each other when ever they were around one another.  
  
"18, what are you thinking about?" came her husband's voice. Krillin leaned in the doorway and looked at their daughter sitting in the large window. She looked so depressed.  
  
"Krillin, she's in love with him." Said 18 suddenly. "What are we suppose to do? They can't get married now. Not with how strict they are with this new law thing the city has. I hate seeing her like this." Said 18.  
  
"So do I, but there really isn't anything we can do. Listen, I'm going to go get some pizzas. Why don't you try talking to her." Said Krillin and 18 nodded as he walked off. 18 sighed and entered her daughter's room.  
  
"Marron." She said gently.  
  
"Yes." She answered. 18 came up, grabbing the hairbrush on Marron's bed, and began to brush her daughter's hair.  
  
"You should cheer up you know. Maybe even put your hair up.' Said 18 gently, but cheerfully.  
  
"He like it down. He likes to play with my hair when we're on the beach." Said Marron quietly, then she was silent. "Mom… did anyone ever disapprove of you and daddy getting together?" she asked suddenly, looking at the sunset.  
  
"Your father and the bakas he calls friends." Answered 18.  
  
"Why can't I be with the one I love?" Marron asked quietly. 18 was about to answer, when Oolong entered the room.  
  
"18, phone. I think it's important." He said, holding the phone out to her. 18 sighed.  
  
"I'll be right back." Marron listened for a while, to figure out whom it was, and noticed, from her mother's tone, that it was her uncle. She sighed and turned around, just to be face to face with the one she was thinking of. He grinned happily.  
  
"Konichiwa Marron-chan. Are you thinking of me again?" he asked her cheerfully. She smiled happily and hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you so much Goten-kun. Where have you been?" Marron asked, hugging the spike haired saiyan.  
  
"My dad's been keeping me busy so that I wouldn't be able to come visit you thanks to Gohan and his big mouth. Hey, let's g out." He suggested.  
  
"I can't. My dad is ordering pizza for us." Said Marron.  
  
"He won't mind. We'll just go down to the beach and get some ice cream." Answered Goten. Marron stared at him He was immature half the time, and loved to have fun. No wonder she loved him.  
  
"Sure, why not." She laughed, "But we have to be back in at least 20 minutes. Goten scooped her up in his arms and flew off. Master Roshi was standing next to the door, listening to everything.  
  
"Where did she go?" asked 18 when she had returned.  
  
"She and Goten went out for ice cream. They should be home in 20 minutes. She seemed pretty happy to see him." Said the old man. 18 smiled.  
  
"Son Goten. I wonder how long it's been since these two felt this way about each other." She said to herself with a smile, and laughed before walking off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Goten had bought his and Marron's ice cream, they walked across the beach with their shoes off. Goten smiled cheerfully at her.  
  
"This is pretty peaceful huh?" Goten told her as they walked, letting the ocean water hit their bare feet. He looked at the blonde, who seemed a little on the quiet side. He gently smiled and moved some loose hair out of her face. "What's wrong? You don't feel well?" he asked. She smiled, still looking at the ground.  
  
"No, I was just wondering what it was like to be a saiyan and being told who you are going to marry." She said. Goten stopped.  
  
"Well, I wasn't planning on marrying if I had to marry a woman I didn't love. And basically, I'm not attracted to any of those saiyan women." He said and looked at the blonde. "What about you? Got any special secrets you don't mind sharing with me?" he asked and Marron blushed.  
  
"Nope, none at all." She lied. He smiled and checked his watch.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should head back. We've been gone 45 minutes now."  
  
"Ahhh! My parents are going to kill me!" Marron panicked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Marron had got home, her parents had acted as though she was home the entire time.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry! I just kinda lost track of time." She announced, her head bowed in respect.  
  
"And what exactly were you and Goten doing that entire time you were gone that made you lose track of time and forget dinner?" asked Oolong, before 18 could say something.  
  
"What… I mean we just…" 18 shoved the pig out of the way.  
  
"You two weren't doing anything… were you?" she asked.  
  
"NO! We just went to the beach and then got ice cream" answered Marron, glaring at her family. Krillin made a face. Marron could tell he didn't believe her.  
  
"SO… what were you and Goten doing with that ice cream at the beach?" asked master Roshi and Marron slapped him.  
  
"You damn pervert!" she yelled before stomping angrily away. 18 glared at all the men.  
  
"I'm surrounded by bakayaros." She muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron was lying in bed, later that night, listening to her mother down stairs, yelling at master Roshi for being a disgusting pervert. She was thinking about Goten the entire time, before she finally dozed off, whispering his name, not paying attention to the fact that he was watching her through the window. When she was completely asleep, he climbed into her room and stared at her while she slept. He sat there at the end of her bed, staring at her with a gentle smile. Finally, after twenty minutes, he got up and leaned over, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you." He whispered in her ear, before moving back slowly and quietly, and leaving. 


	2. chapter 2

Extra Note: Marron is 17, Goten is 19, Gohan is 29, Videl is 28 and pregnant, Trunks is 20, and Bra is 18, giving Marron all kinds of advice on love life.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Goten sat at the end of Marron's bed while they played cards, with her door locked, so no one would come in and bother them. Goten looked at his cards, continuing their conversation while she looked up from over her cards to try to read his expression.  
  
"So, what did your parents say yesterday about you being late?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, they just kept asking perverted questions. I'd rather not talk about it." She answered. Goten grinned.  
  
"My brother asked me the same questions. You know how he is when it comes to breaking rules." He said. She smiled and nodded, sitting her cards down.  
  
"I win."  
  
"What!" he announced, and quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry."  
  
"My parents can't hear a thing. They're watching TV." Goten stared at her.  
  
"Let's go somewhere. I don't think we can get in trouble for going to the mall together." He suggested.  
  
"I can't. My uncle is suppose to be visiting tonight and since he likes to come at odd times, my parents want me to be home to greet him." She said. Goten laid down next to her.  
  
"Your parents don't want me to be around you as much now that we're older huh?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean? We can still see each other."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like when we were kids and could go anywhere with each other with out them making a big deal out of it." He pointed out. Marron leaned back against the pillows.  
  
"So… what do you think we should tell them? Its not like they'll believe us if we say we won't do anything when we're alone."  
  
"Then we won't tell them anything. We'll just continue our lives the way we did as kids."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra and Marron sat on the rooftop of C.C, talking about guys. Bra had a lot of ex-boyfriends, so she had a lot of advice to hand out. She loved giving Marron boy advice because it always involved Goten in her plan.  
  
"So, have you made the first move yet? You know how Goten is." Bra said.  
  
"Why should I? My parents would have a fit if I had a relationship with involved a saiyan and breaking the law?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest as they watched people walk by.  
  
"Hey Marron!" called Goten from the ground. The girls looked down and Bra waved at him cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Goten!" she called.  
  
"Listen M-chan, I'm going to train… you wanna come?" asked the saiyan, fidgeting with the end of his shirt. Marron stared at him in confusion, wondering why he was acting the way he was.  
  
"Sure, I'll go." She agreed happily, jumping off the roof.  
  
"Hey! We're not done with our boy hunt!" Bra called.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Bra. We can finish then." Answered Marron, leaving with Goten.  
  
"How could she just leave with a guy she shows no affection for?" Bra muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, maybe we can get her mind off Goten by inviting Justin over for the weekend." Said Krillin as he helped 18 out with the dishes. They really didn't have any problem with Goten; they just didn't want anything happening to their daughter because she was in love with a saiyan.  
  
"We could, but she'd probably end up hating us for it. You know how she feels about Goten. And inviting Justin over isn't going to help.  
  
"But they dated long enough. There still has to be some kind of affection left." Said Krillin, but 18 ignored him.  
  
"We'll let her make her own choices on who she wants to marry… we'll talk about the Justin issue later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron sat on the ground, staring at the star filled the sky. She had agreed to spar with Goten, but she didn't think that it would take all afternoon.  
  
"You tired?" asked Goten, sitting next to her with a grin. She smiled at him.  
  
"You were aiming for that weren't you?" she asked, leaning her side against him. He stared at her for a while, before putting his arm around her waist.  
  
"You know, we should head home now. Every one's probably wondering where we are." He said. She sat up and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Any way, my mom wanted me to help with dinner. Thanks a lot Goten. I had a great time." She told him, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Is that all I get?" he teased. She started to blush and went up to him, placing her hand on his cheek and got ready to kiss him, until Gohan showed up.  
  
"You're in big trouble now, Goten. Mom is beyond pissed off. Goten and Marron quickly parted while Gohan glared at them. "Mom sent me to find you and tell you that it's dinner time… and she didn't want you out… too late." He explained and Goten just nodded his head.  
  
"Well I've gotta go… I've got to help my mom out with dinner… Bye!" said Marron. Goten watched her as she walked off.  
  
"I wonder if I should let this slide, or tell dad." Said Gohan, also watching her.  
  
"C'mon Gohan! We didn't even kiss!" announced Goten, stomping off. Gohan smiled.  
  
"What ever you say bro." 


	3. chapter 3

Extra Note: Bra is seeing Uubu, and he's human, but no one knows. Pan isn't born yet, and Trunks is in training to be C.C. president.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
Marron sat in the center of her bed while her mother went through her things, throwing them in a box if they were too small or old, so that they would be given away to the homeless. Marron would only let 18 take the old clothes over the stuffed dolls and old childhood toys.  
  
"So, what did you and Bra do today?" 18 asked, continuing to toss old items into the box.  
  
"The usual boy hunting." She answered.  
  
"Why do you do that with her? I thought you dedicated your heart to Goten." Said 18.  
  
"Well Bra needs my company." She said. "Besides, she gives out good love advice. She understands what I'm going through."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's in love with a human." 18 stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Are you serious?" she asked. "Does Vageta… does any one know about this?" Marron stared at her mother. She didn't think it was that serious since any available fully saiyan guys weren't really worth it.  
  
"Relax mom, it's not even that serious. She doesn't even go to see him as much as she use to." Said Marron, getting up and grabbing her old beat up teddy bear that Goten gave her on her third birthday, out of the box. "I'd rather you not take this away. It's kinda important to me." She said quietly. 18 smiled gently.  
  
"So, what's the story with the bear?"  
  
"Goten gave it to me on my… third… birthday." Said Marron, and turned away when she noticed the look on her mother's face. "Are you done?" she asked, still not looking at her.  
  
"'Course." 18 answered, grabbing the box and leaving the room. Marron locked the door behind her and dropped on her bed, looking at the bear.  
  
"Stupid Goten" she muttered. She got up and left her room. "Mom, I'm going out ok?" she called, grabbing her coat.  
  
"But it's almost 9:30! Dinner!" 18 called, but she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Chichi-san, is Goten home? I need to tell him something." Said the blonde as Chichi invited her in, leading her to the kitchen.  
  
"Not really, he went to some kind of job training or something. He won't be back 'til really late. Do you want me to deliver your message?" asked Chichi.  
  
"No… it's kinda personal." Said Marron.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, how about something quick to eat!" said Chichi cheerfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron sat next to Bra on the lawn watching Trunks and Vageta spar.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go." Said Bra getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marron asked. Bra grinned and grabbed her bag off the ground.  
  
"A friend invited me to spend the night." She answered, winking, and saying her good-byes before going on her way. Marron couldn't believe that Bulma actually believed that Bra was this excited about just going over a friend's house for the night. She knew Bra would sneak off to see Uubu late some nights, and would even be dropped off by Kame House before leaving. Trunks looked over at Marron and stopped sparring with his dad.  
  
"M-chan, what's up? You don't have anything else to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well… no. I'd go bother Gohan with Goten, but he's out trying to get a job." Said the blonde, getting up.  
  
"Well I'd hang out with you if you want." He suggested.  
  
"Trunks, I'm not a little kid anymore. It's not like when we were younger and I needed you and Goten to follow me every where I wet." She said, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Goten had got home, it was really late and he expected everyone to be asleep, but they were all awake and celebrating something for some reason.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Gohan got a promotion!" announced Chichi, hugging him happily. Goten hugged her back, but didn't say anything.  
  
"And they're finally moving out!" announced Goku, even happier. "Well… ya know… I'm just glad they finally were able to get a nice house and all." He corrected nervously.  
  
"So Goten sweety, how was your day?" asked Chichi, handing him a plate of food and making him sit down. Goten dropped on the couch.  
  
"Well, after my training, they gave me the job." He said casually.  
  
"Goten, that's fantastic! Wait until the others find out! They've been praying for you ya know." Said Goku. Goten stared at him for a while, 'til it got through to him what his father was saying.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Sorry guys, I've got something to do, don't wait up!" he said, grabbing a bag from behind the couch and running out the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"' Bout time you got home Marron-chan. You had a phone call." Said Master Roshi.  
  
"Who was it?" she asked, halfway upstairs. He stopped to think about it and shrugged.  
  
"Forgot. It was some guy who was looking for you." Said the old man. She shrugged and continued up to her room. When she got up to her room, she locked the door and changed, before dropping on her bed, hugging the old teddy bear she decided to name 'Ten. She sighed and rolled over, trying to fall asleep, until she heard a tapping on her window.  
  
"Goten?" she said, and got up, opening the window. When she let him in, he grinned, sitting his bag on the floor and closing the window behind him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, it seemed as though everyone else had good news, so I wanted to share mine with you. Firstly, Gohan and Videl are finally moving out… and I've got the job!" said Goten cheerfully.  
  
"Goten that's great!" announced Marron, jumping onto the saiyan, her legs and arms wrapped around him as they hugged. "I'm so proud of you!" she announced. Goten cupped his hand under her chin and turned her head so she faced him. She smiled, blushing slightly and lowering her eyes. Goten leaned his forehead against hers, causing her to look up.  
  
"I love you, M-chan." He whispered and kissed her. Even as they kissed, Marron blushed, enjoying every moment of it. She tightened her arms around his neck, forcing the kiss, and pulling him closer, also causing him to lose his balance since she still had her legs around him. They fell back on the bed as his hands slipped under her shirt. She groaned against his lips and Goten pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him a little confused.  
  
"Nothings wrong babe. Just give me what you've got." She answered, pulling him down and kissing him. She ran her hands over the back of Goten's soft spiked hair and down his neck, shoulders, then his muscled chest as they sat on her bed. Marron was in Goten's lap, her legs around his waist. Goten had on only his boxers and Marron with only her t- shirt and underwear. She arched herself closer to his chest, forcing the kiss even more as her fingers traveled down his hard chest and down to the waistband of his boxers. Then she pulled him down on top of her, determined to make the best of the night. Goten ran his hands up her sides and stopped kissing her to take her shirt off. Suddenly Marron pushed Goten off of her. Goten looked at her in confusion. "Nan desu ka?" he asked. Marron looked at him.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting, Goten-kun. Let's just skip the drama and get undressed." She said. Goten agreed, liking the idea that Marron wanted to get down to business. When they did this, Marron pulled him back down. Then Goten began to move lower, kissing her. Marron gasped when he started to kiss her breast. He sucked on her gently.  
  
"Goten…please." She begged. Goten stopped and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong, you wanna stop?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I want you… now." She answered and Goten smirked.  
  
"No way M-chan, I'm having fun." He said and she whimpered. Then he slid his fingers into her, rubbing her gently. Then he pulled out of her, replacing them with his tongue. Marron's heart jumped when he did this. She groaned as he did this and was soon screaming.  
  
"Goten… please." She groaned. Goten had finally given in to her. He moved back up, pressing his lips against hers. Marron moved her hands over the heated skin on his back as he rested on top of her, still kissing. Finally, Goten thrust into her. It was painful, causing her to arch up. Goten whispered an apology, kissing her. Marron ran her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes as they waited for the pain to go way. "You know, we can stop now." He whispered, moving the hair from her sweaty face. Marron sat up a bit, he back up against the wall. She took Goten's face into her hands and kissing him.  
  
"No way Goten, I want this more than anything." She said. "There's no backing out of this game." She whispered, putting her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Goten kissed her, not wanting to put her through any more pain. Except with all the soft kisses and touches she was giving him, he couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
"Marron." He whispered suddenly. She looked at him, smiling gently.  
  
"I can handle anything Goten." She reassured him. He pushed into her slowly, and gently, trying not to hurt her. Marron told him once again that she was ok and he moved faster but careful and gentle. She clutched at him, urging him on as they stifled their cries in each other's mouth so they wouldn't wake anyone. Goten collapsed next to her, trying to catch his breath while she pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Goten… I swear…" she began, but she was cut off by his lips against hers  
  
"So… you love me?" he asked.  
  
"'Course I do." She answered lightly. This obviously made Goten happy. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I've gotta go to work tomorrow… so I might not be here when you wake up. Is that ok with you?" he asked  
  
"Wake me up when you do. I want to see you off for your first day. Besides… you never told me what you applied for." Said Marron. Goten laughed nervously, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm gonna work for one of those fancy restaurants. I'm gonna be a waiter and a security guard. Think of how much I'm gonna make." He said proudly, she smiled at him.  
  
"I'm proud of you." She whispered. Goten smiled happily, lying his head on her chest.  
  
"Check it out. Comes first pay check, I'm taking you out." He told her.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, when Marron had woke up; Goten was still there. She sat up slightly, trying not to wake him up since he was still lying on her chest. Goten groaned and rolled off of her. She sighed and got up, getting dressed and quietly going to the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone up. When she came back, he was still sleeping, but in a different position. She smiled at him, and looked over at his bag he had brought along.  
  
"Must be his work clothes. I should help him out a bit and iron these for him." She said, sitting in the floor and opening the bag. It was full of fresh clothes and the suit he would have to wear for work. When the demi- saiyan had finally woke up, Marron had entered the room with his fresh clothes, a towel, and wash cloth.  
  
"'Bout time you woke up. You've gotta hurry and take a shower before any one wakes up." She told him. Goten dropped back down.  
  
"I don't have to be at work 'til 8:30/" he muttered.  
  
"It's 7:30 now." Said Marron and he sat up. "C'mon, can't have my parents finding out you were here all night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how do I look?" Goten asked after he had washed and gotten dressed. Marron adjusted his tie and suit jacket before stepping back to examine him.  
  
"I'd say you look great." She answered happily. Goten grinned, blushing a bit.  
  
"Thanks M-chan. Well hey, I plan on seeing you later tonight, so I'm leaving my bag here, alright." He said, opening the window.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what about your family?" she asked. Goten shrugged.  
  
"They're kinda busy focusing on what kind of baby Videl is going to have and the house Gohan's gonna buy. I think I'd rather spend my time here with you." He said and Marron smiled, agreeing with him.  
  
"Just don't be to obvious when you come… And bring some extra clothes… for your own good." She said. Goten gave her a quick kiss and got ready to leave, but stopped.  
  
"I'm gonna be a little early. Let's go to McDonalds for breakfast… my treat." He suggested.  
  
"Sure!" she agreed, putting her shoes on and flying at his side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm home! I went out for breakfast this morning, so I'm not hungry." Marron called as she entered the house. Master Roshi stuck his head out the kitchen door, smiling happily at her.  
  
"You look presentable enough. We've got a visitor!" he said. Marron made a face and entered the kitchen. She stopped completely when she saw who it was. 18 came up behind her daughter, patting her happily on the shoulder.  
  
"'Bout time you got home. You almost missed breakfast." She said cheerfully. "Oh, and you remember him right? He was in town and decided he wanted to visit." She asked, pointing at the young man at the table.  
  
"J… Justin…" He jumped up, hugging her happily.  
  
"Marron-chan! Still as beautiful as ever. If I didn't have to go to college, you'd be mine right now. But that's ok. We're gonna see a lot more of each other now." He said. Marron backed away from him quickly, thinking about Goten.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"He's going to be staying with us for the next three months." 


	4. chapter 4

Note: Justin is a guy that use to go to junior high with Marron and kept asking her out and being refused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
"NO! I refuse to stay in the same house as that bakayaro!" You know I can't stand him!" Marron argued with her mother. "And what ever made you guys think to have him over?"  
  
"We didn't call and invite him up… Roshi did." Said 18. "Besides, you should give him a chance."  
  
"Mom! You know I've never liked him! He really freaks me out. Can't he go sleep at a hotel or something?" She asked. 18 sighed.  
  
"Fine, how about I just tell Roshi to make sure the boy stays away from you. Good enough?" she asked and Marron nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright ladies and men! WE did great tonight for it being our grand opening. Hopefully we can keep things going just as great." Announced the old man that owned the restaurant Goten was working at. "Now as you know from the schedules I gave you, only certain people will be working on certain days, so don't forget to post those up where you can see them. Now, ladies since you've finished your half of the cleaning, you can be on your way."  
  
"That was insane. Hopefully tomorrow isn't as rough. I've got a girlfriend you know." Complained one employee, Josh. Goten dropped in a nearby chair as the ladies left and the guys continued with their half of the work.  
  
"Ya know, we should be the ones that leave first. I mean, we've got women to keep satisfied at home." Announced one guy, Chris. John, Josh, and Frankie stared at him and burst into laughter.  
  
"Like your girl is actually waiting for you." Teased John, who was putting up dishes.  
  
"So Goten, what about you? Is this a waste of your personal time, or are you just hopeless?" asked Frankie.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I've got a girl. But I told her that I'd work well today so that I can get paid well for it. She'll still be up by time I get home." Answered Goten.  
  
"A girl that's loyal. You're lucky." Said Josh.  
  
"My girl is just as loyal!" announced Chris, but the guys ignored his protests.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten popped his head up slightly, looking into Marron's room window to make sure that there was no one in there with her before pushing it open and climbing in with a bag full of fresh clothes.  
  
"Hey M-chan. Sorry I'm a bit late but we were… Hey, what's wrong?" he asked looking at her in confusion. She jumped up, hugging him and started to kiss him, her hands starting to push his shirt up. He grabbed her wrists loosely and pulled her away from him slightly.  
  
"Hold it babe. Tell me what's wrong first." He whispered. She pulled away from him stubbornly and dropped on the bed. Goten sat next to her.  
  
"There's this guy I use to go to school with… and he kinda… use to have a crush on me, and still does."  
  
"So, what's going on? You're beginning to have the same feelings for him?" Goten asked.  
  
"NO! It's just that he's here now… and will be for the next three months. I don't want him interfering with us… You know, If he found out about us and the fact that you're a saiyan we'd both be in deep trouble." She said.  
  
"Well if you need to get away from him… I know a great place for you to go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goten, it's a tree." Said Marron when they had landed in the middle of a forest where a bunch of trees had grown closely to one another. Goten grinned and grabbed all the bags they brought.  
  
"Follow me." He said he said cheerfully, levitating up the tree and Marron followed. "Check it out." He said, pushing the bunch of tree branches and vines out the way to reveal what looked like a capsule house that was thrown up into the tangled trees.  
  
"Goten… whose is it?" asked Marron, still in shock.  
  
"Mine of course." Answered Goten proudly. "I had got a capsule that held this house, tied a few tree branches and vines strongly together and opened the capsule up here. I even managed to get furniture." He explained, pulling a key out of his pocket.  
  
"How long have you had it?"  
  
"Since I was 13. I needed to get away from my family so much back then. No one even knows about this place… except us." He said, leading her in and closing the vines before the door.  
  
"This place is great." Said Marron, while Goten was digging the fridge for food. It was obvious he had been coming there for refuge lately. Marron went in the back room to change. When Goten came in, she was in her nightshirt, bouncing on the edge.  
  
"You put your clothes up? You may want extra clothes here if we're gonna be here a lot." He said.  
  
"What, is this our little secret hide out?" Marron teased.  
  
"Naw, more like a love nest." He answered, sitting next to her. She smiled at him, leaning against him.  
  
"I love here. I need some time away from my crazy life." Marron admitted.  
  
"Perfect. Then you're gonna need this." He said, holding up the key with his index finger.  
  
"If I'm gonna be living here with you, yeah. I'll be like a little wife." She said, standing up with a sarcastic pose to go with her sarcastic tone. She grinned. Goten smiled at her as she sat back down next to him.  
  
"Well tomorrows gonna be a long day. We had better get a few things out of the way before we go to bed." He said, acting as though he was stretching while slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Don't you think you're gonna need all your energy for tomorrow?" Marron asked. Goten sat there for a while.  
  
"Nope." He answered, pulling her down on top of him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Marron made it home an hour before anyone woke up and took that time to get some extra sleep.  
  
"Hey M-chan." Said the guys when she had came down. She made a face at Justin when he came up to her with a grin and plate of food.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked tiredly. They looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Marron… are you ok? I mean… it isn't one of those days is it?" asked Roshi.  
  
"DAMARE!" Marron screamed at the old pervert and went stomping into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sweetness. You sleep better last night?" 18 asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marron asked.  
  
"You weren't moving as much last night as you were the night before." Answered 18. Marron was glad her mother had her back to her so she couldn't see that she was blushing.  
  
"Well I'm going to C.C. I'll be home late." She said, stretching.  
  
"Well I hope you're not out too late. We're going out tonight." Informed 18.  
  
"What! Mom, I don't want to go out with Justin! He may try something."  
  
"It's already been decided. Sorry M-chan." Marron growled in frustration and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hi Vageta-san, is Bra home?" asked Marron, when the saiyan prince had let her in.  
  
"No, she hasn't been around for a while. What do you need?" he asked.  
  
"No ones home?" Marron asked, ignoring his ignorance.  
  
"No one but Mr. Briefs… but he's of no use unless you need something fixed."  
  
"Oh… well do you need any company?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Yeah, that's what I think you should do. Bet he won't want to mess with you any more." Answered Vageta as Marron sat on the floor of the gravity room and watched him train. "So… why aren't you home? You should have something to do there."  
  
"I'm avoiding any questions 'til tonight… Hey Vageta-san, what do think about the whole human/saiyan law? Do you think I can get into trouble… if I end up in a relationship with a saiyan and we've been keeping it secret?" she asked.  
  
"I'm getting rid of that law." Said Vageta simply. Marron stared at him  
  
"You… you can do that?" asked the blonde, becoming happy.  
  
"It may cause a war and a lot of trouble, but I'm the prince of saiyans. What I say goes." Informed Vageta. "Besides, I know you have feelings for Kakarot's boy. It's been obvious since you were children. Well get rid of all the saiyans that were wished to this world and destroy who ever made the wish for that laaw so you and that boy can be together and our lives can go back to normal" Marron jumped up and hugged and hugged Vageta happily. She had never had Vageta do anything for her that involved being nice and not calling her brat. She figured it was because Bra wasn't around as much and she was the next thing he had to a daughter.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go. We've got plans tonight. Thanks Vageta-san." Cheered Marron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dad, this place is kinda fancy." Marron whispered to Krillin.  
  
"You can say that again, but Roshi said it was on him." He told her, as they were lead to a table. As they waited, Marron sat bored, trying to think of good excuses for her to leave early so that she'd be home in time for Goten. Meanwhile, the guys were looking to see what costumers had entered, when Goten had noticed Marron and quickly claimed the table as the manager came by to assign the boys tables.  
  
"Please sir! I need that table" he announced.  
  
"What for? Are they family?"  
  
"No… it's just that the younger blonde is my girlfriend and that guy is trying to win her over so…"  
  
"I understand clearly. Go right ahead." He answered. Goten grabbed some menus, a notepad, and pen before taking a deep breath and walking over to the table. He sat the menus on the table and Marron looked up and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Hey Goten!" greeted Krillin cheerfully. The demi-saiayn grinned.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm really sorry Goten. That wasn't suppose to happen." Said Marron that night as they got ready for bed. He smiled.  
  
"Relax babe. I'm just glad that Justin guy isn't really in competition. I don't feel the least bit threatened." Said Goten cheerfully. She hugged him from behind, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"You're so sweet." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know." 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Goten and Marron had managed to sneak around for the past month now and Marron was happy that Justin would be leaving soon. She had been going by Capsule Corp. to talk to Vageta at time and told him stories about Bra so that he wouldn't feel as bad about the way she was raised. But now it was time for them to start spending more to me at home with their families, even though Goten didn't want to. He sat up, pushing a piece of hair out of his face. Marron just pulled the blankets over here and groaned.  
  
"Tired?" he asked. She moved the blanket and looked at him.  
  
"Of course not. I can handle you." She answered, making an attempt to sit up, but failed. Goten smiled and placed his head next to hers on the pillow and kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"I love you." Marron muttered tiredly.  
  
"I love you too." He answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm gonna get you something special tomorrow since you get your first paycheck and all." Said Marron cheerfully.  
  
"What for?" asked the demi-saiyan curiously. Marron sat up slightly and leaned over, kissing him gently.  
  
"Just cuz I love you so much." She answered. He pulled her on top of him.  
  
"Well let's play for a little while before you send me home to spend time with my family."  
  
"Baka."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Bout time you got home. Check it out." Said Gohan when Goten entered the house. He held up a little bracelet. Goten took it from him, examine it.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Well we were looking for you all day. Videl had the baby. It was a girl." Said Gohan, extremely proud.  
  
"What! When was this?" asked Goten in shock.  
  
"We left about a few minutes after you left for work." Answered Gohan. "Any way, her name is Pan and mom wanted me to bring you back to the hospital so you can see her. I wanna give the baby the bracelet now any how." Goten smiled, noticing how proud his brother was.  
  
"Congratulations bro." He said.  
  
"Thanks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
18 sat on the couch, happy to see her daughter spending some time at home. She couldn't see why the girl spent to mush time outside home. Especially since she was spending time at Vageta's so much, even when Bra wasn't home.  
  
"Marron, how about we go out to the mall. You know, mother/daughter time." 18 suggested, ruining the guys fun.  
  
"Aww 18, we were having run." Said Justin, putting an arm around Marron's shoulders. She pulled away.  
  
"Sure, I'll go." She agreed, grabbing her shoes and following her mother out the house.  
  
"I guess strip pokers out of the question." Sighed Roshi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 A Month Later  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Marron asked Goten.  
  
"Not just yet. This is part of my gift to you." Goten whispered in her ear. She groaned, and leaned against his chest while Goten flew over the countryside with the blonde in his arms. She was wearing one out fits that she had bought during one of the days she had went with her mom to the mall. She had three other ones in the bag she had held close to her in between her and Goten.  
  
"We're here." Said Goten happily, landing. Maroon was set on the ground and Goten took the blind fold off of her. "You like?" he asked as Marron stared wide eyed at the beautiful spa they were standing near.  
  
"Goten it's lovely!" she cheered, jumping happily onto the saiyan and hugging him happily.  
  
"That wasn't it though." Said Goten, reaching into his pocket and pulling a ring box out. Before he even got a chance to say anything, Marron hugged onto him screaming yes. "Wow, I didn't think proposing would be this easy." He laughed, putting the ring onto her finger. Marron continued to bounce up and down excitedly, admiring the ring on her finger.  
  
"I love you so much Goten!" she cheered, kissing him.  
  
"Well, first we've gotta make this marriage official." He told her.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were laying next to each other panting as they tried to catch their breath. Goten sat up slightly and grinned at his wife who was lying at his side trying to catch her breath. She sat up not saying a thing or looking at him, and Goten looked at her in confusion, noticing the expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My parents are gonna kill me." Marron whispered, getting up and grabbing a robe and getting up. She stared out the window at the stars. Goten stared at her for a while and sighed, getting up.  
  
"What really makes you think they'll find out, hmmm? As long as we're careful about the thing we do around them, we'll be fine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Another month Later  
  
Oolong and Master Roshi were standing outside the bathroom, waiting until Marron came out. They had been waiting for the past thirty minutes now, and couldn't hold it any longer. Master Roshi began banging on the door.  
  
"Marron, please! Get out!" screamed the men. Marron came out, not making eye contact, snapping at them, or saying anything. She didn't say a thing.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Oolong and Roshi shrugged, watching her walk up to her room. When she got to her room, she locked the door and picked up the phone, dialing a number.  
  
"Hey Chris… can I speak to Goten?" she asked quietly. She waited for a while until she heard Goten on the other line.  
  
"Hey babe. You feeling any better?" he asked cheerfully. She was silent. "Marron are you ok? Do you need me to come over?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	6. chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter is going to be kinda really short, but I'll come back with a lot more. This story isn't that close to the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Goten paced back and forth while Marron sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. He looked over at her and smiled gently.  
  
"So, how far along are you?" he asked. She smiled at him. She could tell from his expressiong that he was trying to keep a stright face while also trying not to be over excited about the fact he was going to be a dad.  
  
"About a month or so." She answered. Goten couldn't help but grin.  
  
"So... what do you think we should do? I mean, we can't let our families find out."  
  
"Then we'll leave." Said Marron. Goten stared at her. "You know... to a place where the law doesn't apply." She suggested. Goten tried to think up an arguemnet, but he actually thought of a great place they could live in the process.  
  
"To America?" he suggested.  
  
"Ok... but then what?"  
  
"Well raise the baby for a year there and come back home. All i've gotta do is explain that to my booss and he'll lone me some money... taking it out of my check of course, and we'll be on out way." Marron hugged him.  
  
"We can leave as soon as you're ready." She said.  
  
"Make it in three days and i'm sure I'll be ready."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichi entered Goten's room and saw him digging through his closet. She crossed her arms and continued to watch. Goten had just found what he was looking for, when he noticed his mother.  
  
"Hey mom... is something wrong?" he asked, looking around his room, which now looked as though a tornado hit.  
  
"We'reabout to go to Gohan's to see the baby. I was hoping you would want to come along." She said. Goten looked around his room one last ime. He knew it wouldn't take him three whole days to pack the things he really needed. Besides, this would probably be the last time he actually spends time with his family for a while.  
  
"Sure mom. I'll come along." He agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three DaysLater  
  
Goten put his capsule case in his pocket and turned to look at Marron. Sh was looking out the window while they waited for their plane to be called. He came up and looked out the window as well.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss it here." He said queitly.  
  
"We're only going to be gone for a year right?" Marron asked and Goten nodded.  
  
"No longer." He answered. Just as he said this, their palne was called and they boarded the plane, not bothering to look back once. 


	7. chapter 7

Extra Note: Since it's been a year later Marron is 18, Goten is 20, Gohan is 30, Videl is 29, Trunks is 21, and Bra is 19.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 7: A Year Later  
  
Ever since the disappearance of their kids, 18 and Chichi had never really been the same. They cried for a month after Goten and Marron had left, leaving no real clue to where they could have gone. Some how, Goten even managed to keep his energy level so that Goku couldn't find them. Marron had it easier since she was pregnant which made her have two energy levels. Their husbands couldn't do anything to ease the pain their wives were going through. Finally, what the women were waiting for came true.  
  
"18, we got mail with no return address. I think it's from your brother." Said Krillin, handing her the letter and going into the kitchen. He hadn't smiled in a year. In fact, no one had really been the same. Even Master Roshi and Oolong weren't their same perverted selves. 18 opened the letter and read the beginning, almost fainting.  
  
Hey mom!  
  
It's your baby girl! I'm sorry that I haven't been a round or the fact that you haven't been around lately. Don't worry though, cuz I'm coming home! Goten's doing great as well. He's a great husband you know. Yep, we're married. Anyhow, we should be coming home a week after you get this letter, maybe even sooner. Any way, I've got some shopping to do before we head home. And don't worry, we'll bring everyone back surprises. See you in probably three days now!  
  
Love you always,  
  
(Son) Marron-chan Kuri (  
  
P.S. Don't forget to tell daddy and the three musketeers (Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle) that I'll be home too. I can't wait to see them again.  
  
18 felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was reading. Her daughter was finally coming home. What shocked her most was that the girl was with Goten the entire time and they were married. Krillin came out the kitchen and looked at his wife.  
  
"So, who was it from… Hey babe, what's wrong with you?" he asked, trying to see what was on the letter she was reading. "Is your brother ok?"  
  
"Marron's coming home!" she screamed happily, hugging her husband tightly and bursting into tears. The others came out the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
"Marron's coming home." Said Krillin, finally grinning after all the time he held it back.  
  
"I'm going to tell Chichi right now!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Three Days Later  
  
Chichi, Videl and 18 were gathered in the kitchen, working on the huge meal they had planned for when Goten and Marron returned, while the others set up in the backyard. Vageta was standing next to the ladder Goku was standing on as he hung up banners. Gohan and Krillin were working at the grill. Bra and Trunks had just arrived with balloons and the other z warriors. Piccolo looked up at Goku.  
  
"You spelled Welcome wrong." He said. Goku looked at the banner and shrugged.  
  
"They won't be paying much attention to that." He said, jumping off. Oolong came running in the backyard and tripped. The women all looked at him, and so did the guys.  
  
"Their coming!" he panted. 18 and Chichi pushed pat everyone and ran to the front of everyone and looked out the window.  
  
"That wasn't them." Muttered 18. They were all sitting around the living room for an hour, watching TV as they waited. They sent Master Roshi and Oolong out to get more drinks, while the others either made sure Goku didn't eat any of the food, or fell asleep. A few minutes after Vageta had to threaten Goku; everyone moved into the back yard and started to eat.  
  
"Hey guys." Said a cheerful voice, and they all turned around to see what looked like a matured version of their young Marron. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. 18 and Chichi ran over, hugging her happily, crying at the same time.  
  
Chichi wiped her eyes. "Where's Goten?" she asked. Marron looked behind her.  
  
"I dunno. He wasn't that far behind me." She answered.  
  
"You didn't take a car or taxi or anything?" 18 asked.  
  
"C'mon mom, it's really not that serious. We're home now. People are uses to seeing people fly around."  
  
"I can't believe you and Goten married." Said Videl, smiling at her. Marron blushed slightly.  
  
"What did you bring us back?" asked Bra. Marron was about to say something, but was cut off.  
  
"Marron, are they there? This little guy is really lovin' it here!" called Goten, entering the back yard with a little boy in his arms. Everyone stared at Marron and Goten. She took the little boy from Goten's arms. Everyone stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Guys, this is our son, Gotwo." Said the blonde cheerfully as the little boy looked at everyone curiously.  
  
"He's so precious." Said Chichi, reaching over and taking the boy out of her daughter in law's arms. Goten grinned cheerfully, and his brother could tell how proud he was. Goku came up, patting his son on the back.  
  
"Good job."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gotwo had been passed to everyone at the party, including Vageta and Piccolo. According to Marron, he was four months old now and favored Goten in every way. Everyone was curious on why they left, until Goten reminded them of the whole law and everything. Gotwo was sleeping in a playpen that 18 pulled out.  
  
"So, where are you guys gonna stay?" asked Chichi as everyone began to leave.  
  
"The same place we stayed when we were sneaking around." Answered Goten. Marron elbowed him. 18 narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I think we'd prefer you not raise your child in your little sex hut." She said. Goten looked at her stubbornly.  
  
"It's not a hut, it's a capsule house." He said.  
  
"We'll be fine there mom." Said Marron, picking Gotwo up out of the playpen. 18 sighed and stood up.  
  
"At least stay with us until you get a real house." She suggested. Goten looked at his wife.  
  
"Fine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 The next morning  
  
It was about seven in the morning and everyone in Kame House was sleep. Goten and Marron were sleeping in Marron's room, Gotwo in between them, when Goten sat up. He looked over at his wife who was sleeping pleasantly.  
  
"Babe, wake up." He whispered, shaking her. She groaned and sat up.  
  
"Does the baby need a diaper change?" she asked tiredly, as if it were a reflex for every time he woke her up. She was checking the baby's diaper while Goten looked out the window.  
  
"Don't you sense it?" he asked. She looked over at him. She got up with Gotwo in her arms.  
  
"Sense what?" she asked, looking out the window. Master Roshi and the others were standing outside, so Goten and Marron followed. "What's going on?" As if to answer her question, there was a big explosion in the direction of the city.  
  
"Looks like a war is starting." 


	8. chapter 8

Authors Note: This story isn't too close to the end. Anyway, Gotwo is Goten and Marron's son. Pan is about a year almost and Gotwo's four months.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 8  
  
Marron was changing her clothes while Goten sat on her bed, playing with Gotwo. Krillin was sitting in the living room, talking to Goku on the phone about what had happened. 18 entered the room while Marron looked for a shirt. Goten was watching her while he played with the baby, which made 18 glare at him. Marron looked over at her mother and smiled.  
  
"Relax mom, he is my husband after all. We've seen each other in less." Marron reminded her. 18's expression softened and she sat down. "So, where'd daddy go?" Marron asked.  
  
"He went with Goku and Vageta. It looks like our prince of saiyans has started a war. The saiyans don't want to get rid of the saiyan/human law. They want to make it so any one that disobeys it gets killed. Basically, Vageta didn't agree and now there's a big war about to start over it." 18 sighed. Goten sighed and placed Gotwo to the side.  
  
"Maybe I should go with them to check things out." He said, stretching. Marron glared at him and stomped up to him.  
  
"What do you mean you should go check things out. You have a wife and son to provide for mister. You can't just run off into a battle. Especially since you haven't been training lately." She scolded. Goten stared at her.  
  
"But M-chan. We could get killed. Plus, we don't want our part human, part saiyan son to be raised in this." Goten asked. Marron narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You step one foot off this island before the others get back and you'll regret living." Marron threatened and Goten didn't even argue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Goku and Krillin had got back, Marron was sitting on the couch playing with Gotwo while Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle watched TV with 18 and Goten. They cheerfully greeted everyone and went to play with their grandson while Gohan and Vageta came in, holding two bags.  
  
"What's that?" asked 18.  
  
"Food I hope! I'm starved." Said Goten.  
  
"Nope. Gifts from all the women to little Gotwo. Oh yeah, Vageta, tell them." Said Gohan, pulling toys out and showing his curious nephew.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Marron as her son giggled with excitement.  
  
"Everyone is being evacuated from the city. Orders of Mr. Briefs. We've all got to move on Capsule Corp. grounds though. Since it's our job to protect it here, we're staying and fighting." Explained Krillin.  
  
"When is everyone being evacuated?" asked 18.  
  
"Tonight. But the cops are controlling it. They're sending a few people out at a time, so everyone's packing up now. They don't want it looking too obvious." Answered Goku.  
  
"Then shouldn't we be getting ready?" asked Oolong.  
  
"You can start now if you want. We won't have things set up for another three hours." Said Gohan.  
  
"Set up? What set up?" asked Turtle.  
  
"Some force field to protect the grounds. That's why everyone's being evacuated. They've only got about twenty more families to go. Pretty quick aren't they."  
  
"I don't care. "I'm doing my packing now!" announced Oolong.  
  
"No need. Kame House is portable, remember." Said Roshi calmly. "We've got all the free time in the world."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they had got to C.C., the city was completely deserted, and the others had already settled. Chichi and Videl came up and cheerfully greeted the others as a force field suddenly popped up. It covers ALL the grounds, so the kids would basically have a lot of play room, plus, no one on the outside could break through, no matter what.  
  
"Is that Gotwo?" Chichi asked as the guys went into the back of the building and threw a capsule to the ground, Kame House popping up conveniently for them.  
  
"Yep, this is him." Answered Marron, giving her son to Chichi and going up to Goten while he watched Roshi and Oolong walk into their house happily.  
  
"They said it was like bringing a little slice of home." Said Goten with a grin.  
  
"We can ask Bulma for a room instead of staying in there you know." She suggested. Goten grinned and agreed.  
  
"Hey everyone, get in here! We've got a new life to start… And a couple of rules to lie out." Called Bulma.  
  
"Maybe we should stay in Kame house." Said Goten. 


	9. chapter 9

Authors Note: This story isn't too close to the end. Anyway, Gotwo is Goten and Marron's son. Pan is about a year almost and Gotwo's four months.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
1 Chapter 9  
  
18 and Chichi were sitting on the floor of Kame House playing with Gotwo while Marron and Goten talked to Vageta, Goku, and Krillin in the kitchen. With everything that was going on, they were mostly worried about the safety of Gotwo more than anything was.  
  
"C'mon dad, he's our son. You don't really think we'd let something happen to him do you?" Goten informed him Goku shook his head.  
  
"Listen, we know you've been protecting him from a lot since you left, but this is serious. We'd rather have you guys stay inside Capsule Corp. so we can have an eye on you at all times. We're even moving Roshi and the others in." informed Krillin.  
  
"These saiyans are serious at what they do, and they are mostly likely to try and kill all with less than half of saiyan blood in them. Your child is the reason for this." Said Vageta. Marron glared at him.  
  
"Why does it have to be Gotwo's fault? He's still an infant." Said Marron.  
  
"You'll understand when he's older." Answered Goku. When they left the kitchen, 18 was tossing the baby into the air and catching him again as he giggled happily.  
  
"He's so precious." Chichi cooed rubbing the tip of her nose against his when 18 handed him to her.  
  
"So, are you moving in or what?" 18 asked.  
  
"It's not like I have any choice. Vageta and the others say that we should move in for the baby's safety and all." Marron explained. 18 smiled.  
  
"And you know he's right. Now why don't you come help us pack up the essentials."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bra was sitting in the kitchen, working on her mother's laptop when Marron entered with Gotwo in her arms. She looked over her shoulder at what her friend was working on as Gotwo sucked on his toes.  
  
"What exactly is that?" asked Marron, sitting down.  
  
"Mom has cameras placed all around the city so we can monitor what's going on… but I can't seem to get the stupid things to function." Bra explained. "We're suppose to be able to make sure there are no people still in the city, and be able to see what the enemy is up to."  
  
"Can I give it a try?" Marron asked, placing Gotwo into Bra's arms and pulling the laptop in front of her. Bra watched as Marron typed something in quickly, then pressed enter. "There you go." She said.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Bra curiously.  
  
"I went to this school when we were in America and I learned a few things about computers." Answered Marron, taking Gotwo back.  
  
"Do your parents know?"  
  
"Nope. I figured I'd keep this talent to my self. Besides, we've got Bulma and Trunks. Not to mention Dr. Briefs. That would make me feel like an extra wheel or something. Besides, I've got a little boy to raise. I wouldn't have as much time." Bra grinned.  
  
"Well hey, mom has a daycare sector built up just for the younger kids. Why don't you take Gotwo there? That's where Pan and my kids are." Marron stared a t her in confusion and shock.  
  
"Did you say… your kids?" 


	10. chaoter 10

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Six years Later  
  
Bra had two kids she had had with Uubu and managed to raise with the help of her parents. A boy ans girl by the names of Nikki and Chris. They are a year younger than Pan, Gohan and Videl's daughter. Then there's l;ittle otwo, who is just as much a trouble maker as the other saiyan children. "GOTWO!" called Marron. She walked outside and looked around with her hands on her hips. "Really, how far can a kid go when there's a force field surrounding the hole area?" she muttered to herself. She suddenly sensed something and ran into the back of Capsule Corp. where Goten was training the kids with Trunks. Gotwo had already reached super saiyan, and was a little ahead of the kids, except Chris since Vageta began training him early. Marron crossed her arms and shook her head.  
  
"Oh, hey M-chan. Mind to spar a bit with him?" asked Goten casually.  
  
"I've been looking for him all day. Time for class." She said, waving around a book. Gotwo looked up at her sadly as he powered down back to normal.  
  
"C'mon kaasan. I don't think being smart is going to help me win a battle." He muttered stubbornly.  
  
"Tell that to your grandpa Goku. Now lets go." She said and grabbed his ear, pulling her son into the building. With the battle and town in danger, Bulma had managed to have the guys save a lot of citizens who were now also living on the grounds. And being who she was, Chichi was teaching was teaching all of them according to the ages they would be in normally in school. All the teenagers wouldn't dare to curse or act out with her around.  
  
"Ah, Gotwo. So glad you could join us." She said brightly. Gotwo sat down next to Chris and sulked. When his grandmother narrowed her eyes at him, he quickly stood up and bowed in respect.  
  
"Sorry Grandmother. I'll try to be on time more often." He said and sat back down. Chichi smiled brightly and nodded at Marron to leave.  
  
"Hey M-chan. What's up?" asked Trunks brightly. She smiled and shrugged at him.  
  
"Not much. Doing the job of every other mother. You?" she asked.  
  
"Work." He answered. Marron came up and took the laptop from him.  
  
"I can finish this in good time. Just give me the records and I'll give it to you by lunch." She said. Trunks made a face at her.  
  
"Really? Since when are you a computer genius?" he asked and she frowned.  
  
"I learned all about computers in America." She answered smartly, and pulled the files out of his hands. "You'll owe me big time for this Mr. Briefs. Not to mention a huge apology." she informed. Trunks frowned and watched her walk off before going to find Goten and Goku. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You need to check your wife, Goten." Trunks muttered and the saiyan looked up from his plate of food. "She's become pretty cocky over the years. Thinks she's a computer genius now."  
  
"That's because she is. Types faster than I've ever seen. I think she'd beat Bulma at a typing competition." Informed Goku. Trunks sat across form Goten nad looked him straight in the face.  
  
"So you mean to tell me, Marron can probably crack any code known and Gotwo has some kind of hidden power hidden in him that hasn't been released yet?" he asked and Goten sat there, thinking about it for a while.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Marron's pretty good at that. And as for Gotwo, that's what Vageta says." He answered and Trunks's eyes began to twinkle.  
  
"This is great! Now we've got a real chance! Where's Marron at now?"  
  
"Probably up in her room. Didn't you just tell us she's going to type up those files?" asked Goku nad trunks ran out the room, looking for the young blonde. 


	11. chapter 11

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Nikki sat up in a tree and shook her head as she watched her brother spar with Gotwo during their lunch break. The other kids had went back to their families. Capsule houses were set all around the grounds for the people that were saved and it was a shock how they managed to have all the room they did on the grounds. Nikki jumped out the tree.  
  
"Stop right now! You two are horrible. Really Chris, Gotwo is younger than you. He should be putting up the fight, not you." She yelled at her twin, who was glaring at her. Gotwo was about two inches shorter than them both, so he just stood quietly and listened to them yell at each other.  
  
"Nikki, leave us alone! We're trying to spar, not kill each other." Chris announced. "Besides, mom is not going to let us go into battle so what do we need you be serious for?"  
  
"That talk can get you killed." They turned around and 18 was standing there, smiling gently at the kids with her arms crossed. "Lunch will be over in five minutes and Chichi-san wants you in class on time  
  
"Yes ma'am." They answered, and began on their way, when 18 stopped her grandson.  
  
"You and I are going to spar when all your classes are over, ok?" she said. "I want to see how much that father of yours has taught you." She said and Gotwo grinned much like Goten.  
  
"Ok! I'll see you then Grandma." He said and ran after Nikki and Chris. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You want me to check out what this thing you found translates out to be?" Marron asked, examining the invention that Trunks had brought back to her. It looked like the old saiyan scouters, but a little more advanced.  
  
"Yeah, Krillin-san found it after one of our battles and we've been trying to figure out what they do. Mom tried to figure it out, but it doesn't show power levels like the old saiyan scouters did. It showed a few other things. See those buttons there?" he explained pointing things out. Marron nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm going to need some time, but I'll see what I can get." She agreed and began taking it apart. Trunks looked over at Goten who was doing his exercises.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two at dinner then?" he asked and they both nodded. When trunks had left, Goten jumped off his hands and dropped next to his wife.  
  
"Trunks seems a bit worried about something." He told her and she looked up at her husband with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, so you noticed then?" she teased and Goten frowned.  
  
"Well he has been pretty serious. I mean, we've got practically all of the city living with us and haven't even had a chance to get the dragonballs. Maybe we should start getting real. We've got a lot of lives to bring back. And I'd like it better if WE were raising OUR son and not five other people." Marron kissed him and went back to her work.  
  
"As soon as you guys start being realistic. After all, you aren't sending the women and children out to war, its you guys." She said and sighed, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "And I don't like how Vageta nad your dad keep thinking MY little boy has some secret power hidden in him that's ready to be released. I'm not having him going any where near those saiyans or a battle grounds."  
  
"Right." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, Gotwo. Let's see how much you've learned." Said Krillin brightly and sat on the ground as his wife and grandson got into spar form. He checked his watch and looked up. "GO!" he announced and Gotwo went super saiyan before attacking. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wow." Sai Goku, Gohan, and Krllin as gotwo took over the entire fight.  
  
"There is no way Marron won't let this boy help us out in the battle." 


	12. chapter 12

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"You have lost your minds, haven't you?" said Marron with her arms crossed as she looked at the four begging men. "I refuse to have Gotwo go into battle. He's SIX years old!" she snapped and they cringed.  
  
"Well I was pretty young when I went into my very first battle as well, M- chan. I was younger than he was as a matter of fact. And no where as near as strong as Gotwo is now." informed Gohan, but that didn't change the blonde's mind.  
  
"I don't see you guys jumping to throw Pan and the twins out onto the battle field." She muttered.  
  
"That's because they're no where as near as strong as Gotwo." Goku admitted, causing Vageta to glare at him, but Gohan brushed it off. "This boy may be of more use than you think."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to send my six year old child to his death." She snapped and walked out the room. Gohan shook his head and looked at Goten.  
  
"There isn't going to be anything that'll change her mind, is there?" he asked and Goten shrugged. Marron may have been young when she and Goten got married, but what ever she said with in that time they lived in America stuck, and Goten usually didn't argue the issue.  
  
"I guess I'll have to give it a shot then." Said 18, standing up from her spot on the couch where she had been listening to the argument the entire time. "Being her mother, I am all knowing after all." Krillin rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron glared up at her mother who was still trying to get her to agree to letting Gotwo into battle. "Really mom. Of all people, I can't believe you're agreeing with a group of saiyans." She said, crossing her arms. 18 looked at her daughter in shock.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked and Marron shrugged.  
  
"I just mean, when Buu was around, even if I were just as strong as Goten and Trunks, would you have let ME go out there and help them fight? You wouldn't even let me when I was 13 and there was that martial arts tournament." She informed and 18 frowned.  
  
"That was a whole different subject." She said. "Have you seen how that boy fight?"  
  
"I already know mom. I'm the one that taught him." 


	13. chapter 13

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Gotwo frowned as he looked down at his math homework. He didn't really understand why he needed to study so much if he wanted to be a martial artist like his dad. He sat and grumbled under his breath until the door opened and Goku stepped in.  
  
"Hello grandpa Goku." He said and the saiyan grinned.  
  
"What's with the long face kid?"  
  
"Long division." He answered and Goku cringed. "I bet no one forced you to work before you did our training when you were younger." He said bitterly.  
  
"Actually, me and your grandpa Krillin had to do school work before a sparring match everyday." Answered Goku, sitting at the end of his grandson's bed. Gotwo looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, well that was in the old days," Goku almost fell off the edge of the bed when he said this. "Now a days you have to be able to protect yourself and family. Once dad dies, that'll be my job." He continued. "I doubt I'll need a job to protect my mom from a bunch of maniac saiyans."  
  
"Yeah, but you will need the money to take good care of her. Thing is, since your mom doesn't want you fighting, so you'll need a good enough education to get a great job and support your family. Did you ever think your mom might have more kids and you'll end up being a big brother and will have to help take care of them in case your dad dies in battle?"  
  
"I don't see why I can." Said the little boy with a scowl. Goku stared at him in shock. "She's the one who trained me." Goku stared at the boy.  
  
"What do you mean she trained you? I always see you sparring with Goten."  
  
"Yeah, but mom taught me all the moves and how to fly cuz dad was always training himself. Vageta-san would let us use his gravity room and we'd train all the way until I beat her. We'd be training until nearly seven in the morning since mom is more experienced than I am." Goku made a face.  
  
"So, Marron can still beat you in a sparring match?" he asked and Gotwo nodded his head.  
  
"But not as easily as last year." He said brightly. The room door opened and Marron entered. She smiled gently.  
  
"Gotwo, I'm about to go through to the next city for shopping. You want to come with me?" she asked and the little boy agreed slamming his book closed.  
  
"Yeah!" he said and jumped off the bed, running up to his mom before turning back to his grandfather and bowing. "See you later, grandpa." He said and Goku nodded, watching his daughter-in-law and grandson leave. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well yeah dad. When did you think I'd have the time to train the boy with you, Vageta and Gohan breathing down my neck about training sessions and the battle? Plus, mom and 18 were nagging about the life in which I'm raising their precious grandson. I've got a lot on my shoulders right now. Why doesn't someone nag Trunks?!" Goten announced. Krillin looked up from his magazine at a confused Goku and annoyed Goten.  
  
"He is right Goku. No one seems to be putting nearly as much responsibility on Trunks. After all, Goten's been working hard enough to satisfy everyone as well as care for his kid and Marron. Let's give him a break." He suggested and Goku frowned.  
  
"That's not the issue though. Thing is, your son was taught how to fight by his MOM." Both Krillin and Goten frowned at this.  
  
"So what. Mom trained when you weren't around and Gohan was in school." Informed Goten, crossing his arms. Goku stared at his son.  
  
"Did she really?" Goten nodded his head.  
  
"I never had time. Besides, before she begged that we came back home all we use to do was try and make sure he knows the right way of life. So Marron would always teach him things and introduce him to things while he was young. Not too many people actually know but she can do ki blast and all."  
  
"So what? Were you guys always speaking Japanese at home in America or what?" asked Goku.  
  
"Well dad, Marron are both Japanese." Informed Goten and Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well I always wondered how the kid would survive once he came back here with you. And to think I thought Chichi and 18 were going over time to teach him these things." He said. Goku was about to ask another question when Marron entered the room.  
  
"Goten, I need to talk to you about something." She said. They walked out the room and she crossed her arms, looking up at the saiyan sternly.  
  
"What did I do this time?" he asked nervously and she was about to say something, when the door opened and Gohan stepped in with Vageta helping him hold up a very beat up victim. Bra had just came walking in, obviously having sensed them and took one look at them before going pale.  
  
"Uubu." she said. Krillin pushed past them with a little boy in his arms that looked a bit like Uubu as well. He looked up at Bra nervously and she fainted. 


	14. chapter 14

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"He looks a mess." Informed Marron quietly as they laid Uubu on one bed and the little boy on the other. "Where did you find him, Vageta?" The saiyan sighed and looked at his daughter who was staring at the father of her children with a blank stare, then he looked at Marron.  
  
"We found his village and everything was destroyed. a lot of people were killed and we found these two, the boy was protecting this child, obviously his younger brother." Said Vageta, pushing a lock of hair out of the younger boy's face to examine him better. Krillin sighed and checked his watch.  
  
"Well I had better go find Piccolo and Goku so we can go find some survivors." He said.  
  
"Where are Goten and Trunks?" asked Marron.  
  
"We sent them to the battle front." Answered Vageta, and before she could complain, Krillin shot his daughter a look and had her come with him.  
  
"I'm going to take Gotwo along when Piccolo, Goku and I go back to the village." He told her. Marron stopped and looked at her dad with a shock expression.  
  
"Dad! You can't take him!" she announced. Krillin looked at his daughter with a serious expression.  
  
"You can't shelter him from everything Marron." He informed. "He's not that gentle and naïve that he doesn't know what's really going on outside this shield put around. In fact, you're just adding an extra shield on him by making him stay away from the battle and serious training."  
  
"You don't understand dad. If Goten dies, Gotwo will be all I have." Marron informed quietly. "I don't want to lose him. he is my only child." Krillin looked up at his daughter and crossed his arms.  
  
"I know what you mean. After all, I've been through it already, losing my only child." He informed. Marron looked at him in confusion. "When you and Goten left for that year. You don't honestly think we all just continued on with our lives as if nothing had happened do you?" he asked/  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Marron, we searched for you and Goten for practically a year. Even PICCOLO AND VAGETA were going crazy when they couldn't find you." He informed. "And to top it all off, we thought your mothers were going to either kill themselves or die depression from your disappearance."  
  
"You don't understand dad! For one, we left because I was pregnant and we didn't want Gotwo to end up killed. And to top it all of, we were married when we knew what the penalty would be. You and mom didn't have it nearly as bad."  
  
"I know that, but times ARE different. Your son is going to need to know how to defend himself and what it is he will be defending himself against. come on love, do this for him." Said Krillin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gotwo was sitting on his bed reading a magazine when the room door opened and Krillin stepped in with Goku. "Hey kid, you're coming along with us today." Said Goku brightly.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Well, have you ever wondered what was outside the shield?" asked Goku with a grin. 


	15. chapter 15

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Piccolo looked over at Gotwo out the corner of his eye and then flew up t Goku's side. "I have a feeling it was a bad idea to bring him along." He whispered. Goku smiled and looked back at his grandson flying at Krillin's side.  
  
"You worry too much Piccolo. How much trouble can the kid cause? He looks saiyan enough to get past the saiyans if they catch him."  
  
"Goku, tell me how many saiyans don't have tail at birth and have marble blue eyes." Said the namek in annoyance.  
  
"I never thought about that." Said Goku thoughtfully and Piccolo looked at him as if had lost his mind. Gotwo flew ahead and looked at his grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa, why is everything so strange around here?" asked the boy. "I mean, every things all destroyed and there's no one around. Where are they?"  
  
"Dead or living on capsule corp. grounds." Answered Goku. Gotwo stared at him in shock.  
  
"Are you joking?" he asked and Goku shook his head. "Now I understand why mom worries about me so much. Dad told me how saiyans are."  
  
"Did he really?" asked Piccolo and Gotwo nodded.  
  
"But I'm not a full saiyan so I'm not as bad." He informed brightly. Piccolo pointed ahead.  
  
"Goku, there's the village." He said. They looked ahead at the destroyed village.  
  
"No one can be alive there." Said Krillin as they came closer to the ground. When they landed, Gotwo immediately began looking around at the destruction that had been caused.  
  
"No body can be alive after this." He said quietly. Piccolo came up to the boy's side.  
  
"Enough site seeing. Get searching," he ordered. Gotwo nodded and helped search, finding more dead bodies than he wanted.  
  
"You all right?" asked Krillin, looking over the boy's shoulder. Gotwo looked up at him, his face a bit pale.  
  
"I don't feel too well. can we please go home?" he asked weakly. Krillin turned to Goku who was lifting a little girl into his arms.  
  
"Goku, Gotwo isn't feeling too good, so we should get going." He suggested. Goku nodded in agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron was sitting on her bed reading a book when the door opened a bit. "Mom?" She sat up a bit and saw that it was Gotwo. He entered the room looking a bit pale and as if he would either throw up or cry. Either way, it made her panic.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, jumping out of the bed and getting on her knees in front of the boy, examining his pale face. "Are you sick?" she asked. He nodded his head at first, then shook it.  
  
"No." he answered, then his eyes began to fill with tears. "We went to this village and all these people were killed.. I just wanted you to promise you won't die." Said the boy in a strained voice. She looked at him and then pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Of course I won't." she whispered as his small arms wrapped around her neck and her buried his face into her shoulder. 


	16. chapter 16

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Goten was sitting around the gravity room with his eyes shut and blocking out the sound of Vageta and Trunks's training when the room door flew open and an angry Marron came stomping in. Goku was snapped out of his sleep when the door hit the wall. "Marron-chan, what are you doing h ere?" he asked. She ignored him.  
  
"Listen, all of you. I refuse to let Gotwo go anywhere with any of you!" she announced. "He's too young to be seeing dead bodies and I've basically just made him a promise I can't keep." She informed. Goten stood up.  
  
"What exactly did you promise him?" he asked. She faced her husband, tears showing in her eyes.  
  
"I promised his I wouldn't die." She answered. Trunks sighed and leaned against the wall of the room. "Plus he's got a stomach ache now so I don't want any of you talking to him while he gets his rest." Vageta shook his head.  
  
"The boy is a saiyan! He'll have to get over it and suck it up." Said the prince. Marron then rounded on him, her eyes flashing at him.  
  
"He's also a six year old boy!" she yelled, getting in his face. Everyone immediately went silent as the blonde and saiyan prince glared at each other.  
  
"You do realize this is your fault, don't you child?" Vageta asked. She stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Bring that boy into this world." Answered Vageta. "If the boy hadn't been born, you wouldn't have to worry about this. In fact, you could still be a child. You are ONLY 18." Vageta informed, crossing his arms. Marron looked at him with a hurt expression.  
  
"So you're suggesting I should have killed my child while I was still pregnant then?" she asked. Vageta's expression didn't change any.  
  
"it would have been wise." He answered. "But it isn't entirely your fault you for the boy, he is a saiyan after all." Marron went red and narrowed her eyes at Vageta.  
  
"Vageta, that's enough." Snapped Goten finally. He went up and crossed his arms over his chest. He was a few inches taller than Vageta, but being younger, he wasn't exactly as strong.  
  
"You're going to have to learn to control your woman, boy,." Vageta informed. Goten turned around to say something to Marron, but she was gone. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And when the war is over, are we gonna go get our own house?" asked Gotwo tiredly as Marron ran her fingers through the sleepy boy's hair. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"If you want, we could leave now. You father and I had our own place before we moved to America to have you. Gotwo smiled tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." He said. "No more Chris, Pan, and Nikki rubbing in my face that they're older and more skilled at martial arts even if I can go super saiyan."  
  
"They're just being know-it-alls." Said Marron. The room door opened and Goten entered. He grinned at his wife and son.  
  
"So, I trust things will be a bit different now that I'm suppose to keep you under control."  
  
"And how do they think you're going to do that?" she asked. Goten shrugged and sat next to her.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" he asked. Gotwo grinned.  
  
"Much better than earlier. Dad, can we go live in you and mom's old house?" Goten looked at Marron in confusion.  
  
"You mean the place you're mom considered a sex hut?" asked the saiyan. Marron rolled her eyes, causing Goten to grin. "I don't see why not. I honestly can't stand being around here too long."  
  
"Really? When can we leave!?" asked the boy, sitting up excitedly.  
  
"Tonight, when EVERY ONE is asleep." Answered Gotwo, messing his son's hair. "So be ready tonight and we'll leave." He winked. Gotwo grinned and nodded. Marron pulled Goten to the side.  
  
"You can't play with a child's mind like that, Goten." She informed.  
  
"Who said I was playing. We're leaving tonight babe, so be ready." He said, and kissed her cheek before walking out. 


	17. chapter 17

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Sticking by his word, Goten managed to get his family out of Capsule Corporation and to where he and Marron spent most of their time when they had gotten together. Gotwo was riding tiredly on the back of Marron's air bike as she followed Goten, who flew a little ways ahead. "Goten, we had better speed it up, you know it won't take long before someone notices were missing. Then we'll have to try and avoid them." She called. Goten looked back at her and grinned.  
  
"You worry too much M-chan. We're gonna be there in about three more minutes, and you know that." He siad as they flew through trees. She looked back at the boy wrapped in the blanket warmly at her back.  
  
"I think you worry too little, Goten-kun." She informed. He smirked and then landed in front of a tree.  
  
"Not a thing has changed." He said brightly and went up to open the door. When they went in, Goten began examining things while Marron put Gotwo to bed. When she had returned, Goten was loading the fridge with the food he had brought.  
  
"So, how long do you think it'll be before they come looking for us?" she asked. Goten looked up from what he was doing and shrugged  
  
"I honestly don't know, so this might means we'll have to train Gotwo at different hours of the day so they can't find us." he stopped and looked at her. "Seems a bit weird trying to hide from them all over again just so we can raise our son on our own." Marron shrugged.  
  
"We have to do what's best, you know. They think just because we're young we don't know what we're doing and they assume we have no clue how to raise our own child." Goten looked at her with a slight grin.  
  
"well we did kind of freak out when Gotwo was first born." Said the half saiyan brightly. Marron laughed and shook her head.  
  
"You freaked out, my love. I knew exactly what I was doing." She said and let out a sigh. "I'm going o bed ok. I'll see you in the morning." She said and kissed him before leaving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
18 let out a sigh and went on her way to wake up Gotwo for the usual lessons Chichi would give him. She didn't really see why the boy had to have lessons even on weekends, but all the same, they didn't want the boy to end up with the same intelligence as Goku and Goten. "Gotwo sweety, wake up. Grandma Chichi wants to get in a few math lessons before breakfast." Said 18, knocking on his room door before entering. When there was no answer, she opened the door and shook her head. She knew something like his would happen.  
  
'18, where's Gotwo at? I've been waiting long enough." Said Chichi impatiently. 18 turned to Chichi and nodded towards the empty room.  
  
"They're gone." She said quietly and once the news struck Chichi, she fainted. 18 shook her head knowingly. She knew for a fact no matter what they tried, Goten and Marron had found away to get away from them and would probably never come back until this war was over and their love was no longer forbidden. When hey could finally raise their son on their own. 


	18. chapter 18

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Bra entered Trunks's office and found her brother sitting at his desk massaging his temples in frustration. Everyone had been stressing and trying to find out where the couple was He had a lot of pressure on him since he was Goten's best friend and was suppose to up on these types of things. "Hey there big bro. you ok?" she asked. Trunks looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Just fine." He answered. "I just trying to figure out where that idiot could have went and dragged his family to in the middle of a war." He muttered.  
  
"Well that Goten and Marron for you. They don't really. think these things out when upset about something. Then again, Goten doesn't really ever-think things like this out." trunks groaned and pulled at his hair.  
  
"WHERE COULD HEY BE?!" he yelled. Bra looked over his shoulder at a picture of him, Goten, and Marron when they were younger. Before the whole saiyans and humans couldn't have a relationship thing.  
  
"Are you sure it's a place you don't know about? No place he ever went to when you guys were kids?" Bra asked, pointing at the younger Goten n the picture. "A place he would hang out at."  
  
"Besides Kame House and trees?" he asked. He then stopped what he had said and jumped out of his seat. He remembered there was a place Goten would always run off to when he was upset. He had Trunks help him fix it all up for him.  
  
"Trunks, are you ok?" Bra asked. Trunks grabbed his backpack and ran out the room.  
  
"I think I know where Goten is!" he called over his shoulder and was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten was sitting in a tree sleeping when something came flying at him. He caught it and opened his eyes, slightly annoyed. "I thought I'd find you out here." He nearly fell out the tree when he heard Trunks's voice. He looked down to see his friend looking up at him with a triumphant smirk.  
  
"What are you doing out here!?" asked Goten in shock.  
  
"Bringing you, your wife, and kid back home to your family!" Trunks called back. Goten raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry my chapters are so short and its taking so long to update, but I'm running out of ideas for this fic and I'm going to have to bring it to an end soon. 


	19. chapter 19

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Marron sat silently listening to Trunks as he tried to give excuses on why they should come back home. Gotwo was sitting on the floor playing with blocks in the next room, but she some how thought that he was listening to what they were saying. Of all his excuses, the best and most convincing was Chichi and 18 were crying over them and waned them back.  
  
"So they sent you out here to find us?" Goten finalized. Trunks looked at him and blinked.  
  
"Actually, Goku, my dad and Krillin are out looking for you two." He answered, Marron rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.  
  
"Really Trunks. If you want us back for a real reason, just tell us." She said in annoyance. She knew he had come there on his own will because it he had come o force them home, he would have brought their parents along, or at least Goku since he seemed to be the most understanding. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his lavendar hair.  
  
"I came to get you because it was stupid of you to bring your kid to live out here in the middle of a war." He answered. Goten and Marron both stared at him blankly, causing him to become annoyed. "Don't play stupid with me you two! You know we're in a war and that your son can get killed if they find out how much saiyan blood he has in him."  
  
"And what makes you think we'll let hem get any where near him?" asked Marron, standing up. "We managed to get by just fine while in America and we can do it here." She snapped. Trunks took a step away from the fuming blonde.  
  
"M-chan. this is serious. Those saiyans have killed a lot of people and if they detect you guys they'll kill you." Trunks informed. Marron turned away, crossing her arms and looked at a wall. Goten sighed and took over.  
  
"You think they'll be able to find us?" he asked and Trunks nodded.  
  
"And if not, they'll end up destroying this area any way." He answered knowingly. Goten turned to where Gotwo had been sitting.  
  
"What do you think about this kid?" he asked. Gotwo grinned up at his father.  
  
"I do miss Grandma 18 and Chichi." He piped. Goten nodded and turned to Marron for an answer.  
  
"What do you say about this babe?" he asked. She looked at them and turned away with a scowl.  
  
"I guess so." She muttered and could tell Goten was now grinning the famous Son grin all the men in his family had seemed to inherit.  
  
"I'll go get my stuff." Said Gotwo quickly, and left the room.  
  
"I'll help him." Said Marron and left after her son. Trunks turned to Goten and slapped him on the back.  
  
"can't wait to see the day when I've got a family of my own." He said and Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"What ever happened to remaining a bachelor for life?" he asked. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Life is short, you know. If there's anything I'd like to say I accomplished in life, it would at least be nice to say that I managed to raise a family of my own." He said and stopped.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Goten.  
  
"Do you sense that?" Trunks asked. Goten stopped what he was doing for a while and frowned.  
  
"Saiyans." He muttered and Trunks nodded.  
  
"We've got to get out of here." Suddenly, the house shook. Marron came walking out of Gotwo's room, close to the wall for support.  
  
"I think we have visitors." She said. 


	20. chapter 20

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Gotwo was throwing all his things quickly into his trunk, ready to return back to capsule corp. when he heard his parents and Trunks talking. They must have been talking about the suddenly shake they had just felt because they were talking about saiyans and things being dangerous. He frowned a bit and looked at the Gameboy in his hand before tossing it into his trunks with all his other things and shutting it closed. He pressed the button on the side and caught his now capsulized trunk.  
  
"Kaasan. I finished all my packing." He piped. Marron looked over at her son and forced a smile.  
  
"Good job Gotwo." She said and he grinned proudly up at her. She went over and kneeled in front of him. "Can you do me a favor and wait in you room until I finish talking to your father and Trunks. We'll be leaving soon." She said. He nodded and left. He went and in his room and sat in front of the door, listening to the adults.  
  
"So, do you have your cell phone on you, we can call my dad and get him to instant transmit here." Said Goten. Trunks looked at Marron and Goten, then laughed nervously.  
  
"Well I honestly didn't think all his would have happened in the process of getting you guys to come home." He answered. Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"How predictable. This is coming from a guy who had once got on my case about not being prepared in case of an emergency." She said. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Listen, if we want to get out of here, we're going to have to do this quick. Goku should be able to sense us easily if we raise our powers. Hopefully he gets to us before the saiyans do." He said. They all nodded and Marron came into Gotwo's room. She smiled brightly at her son.  
  
"Alright sweety, We're ready to go! We're going to get Grandpa Goku to instant transmit here and get us." She said. Inu grinned and put his capsule in his pocket.  
  
"Will he be here real soon?" he asked. Marron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hopefully." Trunks let out a sigh and looked at them.  
  
"Ok, lets do this." He said and took a deep breath before beginning to power up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krillin sat outside Capsule Corp looking up at the sky. With the force field being invisible, it was pretty easy to do. Goku came outside and sat next to him. "Remember when we use to be able to go about our lives with out a care in the world?" he asked. Goku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. that was before we became grandparents and our children ran off together." He said. Krillin smiled and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Where do you really think could be at right now?" he asked. Goku shrugged. He was about to say something when they both sensed something. "Is that trunks?"  
  
"And he's with Goten." Said Goku and stood up, placing two fingers to his head. "Is Chichi comes looking for me, tell her I went to get our son back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron leaned against the wall and held Gotwo close to her as the tree began to shake. Gotwo buried his face into her shirt as someone began pounding on the door. "How long is it going to take him to pin point us!" asked Goten as he held onto a chair for support. Trunks leaned against the door.  
  
"I wouldn't know! I don't know how o use instant transmission!" he answered. Goten scowled and began swearing.  
  
"Your mother would have a heart attack if she heard the way you were talking." Goten turned around and saw Goku. Marron quickly ran over to the saiyan and hugged him.  
  
"You made it!" she cheered and clutched on tightly to his arm, Gotwo holing onto the edge of her shirt. "Please, take us home!" she begged. Goku let out a laugh.  
  
'Of course." He said and once everyone was around him he put his fingers to his head. Right before he vanished, Inu had let go of Marron and had ran to grab something. The door flew open and the tall man in the door way grabbed the boy just as Marron screamed and Goku vanished. 


	21. chapter 21

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Goten and Gohan both had to try and hold Marron still as she struggled to get out of capsule Corp to go and find Gotwo. Chichi was crying more now that her grandson had been kidnapped and Oolong wasn't making it better by saying the things that the saiyans could possibly be doing to the little boy. "LET ME GO!" screamed Marron and elbowed Goten and Gohan both in the stomach. They both went stumbling back and she stood in front of them, fuming. "I don't know WHY you're trying to stop me, but I'm not about to let my son be killed!" she yelled and was about to leave when Goku came and gently took her arm.  
  
"Marron." he began but stopped when she turned and glared at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You guys don't understand.. My son is out here and he could be really hurt. They could plan on torturing him." She said quietly. Goku sighed and nodded.  
  
"I understand that, but we can't just going rushing into things without a plan. just hold on until we figure things out, ok?" With that, Marron fell to the ground and went into tears, and would shove off anyone who tried to touch her, until Chichi came over and comforted the girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can I go home now?" asked Gotwo, sitting patiently on the floor of the saiyan's base. The saiyan leader looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes before turning to he other and muttering something. Gotwo scowled and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jacket and looking around at the paintings and control panels. He got up and began pressing buttons when a strong hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Don't touch." Said the female saiyan who had grabbed him. She gave a small smile and walked over to where the men were talking. He looked over at a smaller saiyan who was sitting at his side with his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. Gotwo stared at him and then reached over to poke him in the eye, but the largest of the saiyans came up and glared down a t him.  
  
"I didn't do nothing!" Gotwo announced.  
  
"I didn't ask you that." The saiyan answered. Gotwo sat down and let the man ask him question, him just answering them smartly, or answering back with a question. As the man began to lose his patience, the female took over. Gotwo felt she was too nice to be a saiyan. She smiled and knelt in front of the boy.  
  
"So, your name is Gotwo, right?" she asked and she nodded. "And your mother is human and your father is half saiyan. How come they had you despite the fact its against he law?" she asked. Gotwo shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. I was born in America." He answered. The woman stared at him.  
  
"But you are a Japanese child."  
  
"I know. My mom and dad had to go to America cuz they would have been killed or separated if you guys found out about me. and then when we came back they had to continue protecting me cuz I'm the youngest super saiyan alive." He said causally.  
  
"You can go super saiyan?" asked the larger saiyan and Gotwo nodded. "I don't believe it." Gotwo scowled and stood up in his chair, powering up and going super saiyan. Satisfied with the shocked looks, he powered back down and sat down.  
  
"Can I go home now?" he asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're ready, right?" asked Krillin, looking at the saiyans, Piccolo, ad Yamcha expectantly. The saiyans were dressed in their usually uniforms, except Goten and Gohan. Krillin and Yamcha were in their old orange gis they wore while training with Master Roshi years back.  
  
"Don't worry Krillin. We've fought battles much like this before. We have to get our grandson back, for Marron's sake." Said Goku. He nodded and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, waiting for him to use instant transmission.  
  
"I want you guys to be careful, alright." Said 18 brightly. They all nodded and Goku lifted two fingers to his head and they vanished. 18 let out a sigh and turned to Bulma. "You think they'll be ok?" she asked.  
  
"Hopefully." She answered. 


	22. chapter 22

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Gotwo looked down at the ground below him and closed his eyes before dropping himself out the window of the room he was locked in. The saiyans had asked him a THOUSAND questions before feeding him and locking him in a room. He was pretty much annoyed by the whole thing and planned o =n making a run for it and try to get home on his own. Of course, since he was a hostage, he didn't get far. A saiyan that had been put of guard had caught him an hour later, strolling around completely lost. All the way back to toward the fort, Gotwo screamed and kicked his feet. "I don't want to go back!" he yelled and was suddenly dropped on the ground. He lifted his head up to protest, but noticed the saiyan was lying unconscious on the ground. He looked up and saw a man with dark hair that was chin length and blue eyes. He lowered his hand and looked at Gotwo.  
  
"There you go, kid." He said and began walking off. Gotwo looked at the man and then ran up to the man.  
  
"Hi, my name is Gotwo. What's yours?"  
  
"I don't have a name." Gotwo smiled up at him, not leaving his hero's side.  
  
"Then what do people call you?" he asked,  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" the man asked and Gotwo shook his head. The man sigh. "People call me 17." He answered.  
  
"Cool. So, where are you goin'?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten stumbled a few steps when they appeared in front of the saiyan fortress. He looked down and noticed why. There was a saiyan lying unconsciously on the ground. Goten nudged him with his foot and turned to his dad. "What do you think happened to this guy?" he asked as the others looked around to make things were secured. Goku looked at the unconscious man and shrugged.  
  
"Who knows what these guys do over here for fun. He probably lost a sparring match." He answered. Goten nodded and looked at the large fortress before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Well. here we are." Said Krillin. "It's been nearly twelve years and now we're finally taking matters seriously." He said. Goku nodded his head.  
  
"That's enough talk. Lets do this." Ordered Vageta, holding his hand up and blowing down the door. Krillin gave Vageta a shocked look and Piccolo growled.  
  
"Fool! We can't just go rushing in like this!" he yelled. Vageta ignore the namek's outburst. It was too late for that now. The saiyans were attacking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'So, why don't you have a house? Did it get destroyed with everything else?" asked Gotwo as he climbed over fallen down trees and followed closely behind 17. He looked over his shoulder at Gotwo and shrugged.  
  
"I never had a use for one. I'm a wanderer." He answered. Gotwo looked at him curiously.  
  
"A wanderer? Does hat mean you travel a lot?" he asked and 17 nodded.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." he answered. 17 then stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed. Gotwo blinked and looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked and 17 picked up Gotwo and put his on his back before taking off into he air back toward the saiyan fortress.  
  
"There's a battle going on back there. That could be your family." He answered. 


	23. chapter 23

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Goku stood outside the saiyan building and held a spirit bomb high above his head. This battle had gone on long enough and half of the castle had been destroyed. All the Z fighters were still alive, but they weren't as young as they use to be and Goten, Gohan and Trunks couldn't do too much on their own. Krillin had Vageta on his shoulder, supporting the beat up saiyan prince as he tried to get away from the castle so Goku could drop the bomb. Trunks had Piccolo and Goten had Yamcha. They made their way across he grounds and just as some saiyans began to come out, Goku dropped the bomb. The ground under them began to part and sent them all flying. Goten grabbed a tree and wrapped his arm around it, grabbing hold of Goku before he could go too far. "Thanks." Goten grinned a little and shrugged.  
  
"No prob." He answered and as the explosion began to settle, they began to walk over to where the remains were. Krillin shook his head. There was carnage every where and it wasn't too pleasant a sight.  
  
"Gotwo wasn't anywhere in there." said Gohan weakly. "Where could he have gone that we couldn't have sensed him?" He then turned around, and so did the others when they sensed someone heading towards them.  
  
"Is that 17?" asked Krillin in shock.  
  
"He's got Gotwo with him!" cheered Goten and ran up to where 17 had landed. Gotwo jumped off 17's shoulder and ran over to his dad, jumping into his arms and hugging him happily.  
  
"Dad, you won't believe it! I was caught by the saiyans and they asked me ALL kinds of questions and then they locked me in a room so I escaped but one of them caught me and tried to take me back. But my friend 17 saved me and we were gonna go travel the world together." Goten chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"17, I don't know how to thank you." the android shrugged.  
  
"Just tell me shorty over there is taking good care of my sister." Krillin grinned and Goku stepped forward.  
  
"Why don't you just come and see for yourself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gotwo!" Marron threw her arms around Gotwo and hugged him, breaking down in sobs as she did so. Goten smiled and patted his wife on the shoulder, but she had to pull her off their son when he noticed he was losing color. Next, 18 and Chichi came and sobbed on their grandson until he was losing air. Goku decided to take Gotwo to get something to eat and drink and the other warriors went to get healed.  
  
"That's right, and you won't BELIEVE who we found Gotwo with!" announced Gohan after telling the girls the battle story. Krillin opened the room door and 17 entered. 18's eyes widened and she stood up, looking at her brother with tears in her eyes. 17 looked around and shook his head.  
  
"Looks like Shorty's gone a spoiled you." He said. 18 smiled and went up to her brother, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I can't believe its you." she said between sobs. Krillin gave Gohan a high five. Goku then entered the room with Gotwo and looked around in confusion.  
  
"Did we miss something?" he asked.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, but I'm running low on ideas and I couldn't think up a battle plan. Anyway, the last chapter is coming up. 


	24. chapter 24

A Forbidden Love  
  
Author's note: Ok, so basically, in this story, saiyans and humans aren't allowed to have any kind of intimate relationship with one another since saiyans took over earth. I really don't know how to summarize this, but it's a Goten/Marron fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 24- Ten Years Later  
  
"GOTWO!" Marron stood at the bottom of the stairs of the house she and Goten now lived in with their son Gotwo as well as two new additions, twins, Goku Jr. and Chiku. The twins stood behind their mother waiting to hear what their older brother had done this time. They were both five. Sixteen-year-old Gotwo came jumping down the stairs. He now resembled Goten in most every way, and was tall at that.  
  
"Something wrong, mom?" he asked. Marron sighed and handed him the telephone.  
  
"It's a girl by the name of Rina. You know her?" she asked. Gotwo grinned and blushed.  
  
"That's his girlfriend, mom." Piped Goku from Marron's side and Gotwo went pink.  
  
"Is this true?" Marron raised an eyebrow at her son and he went even redder.  
  
"She just wants to learn a few martial arts is all." Marron let out a sigh. This sounded a lot like what happened between Videl and Gohan when they first got together. She nodded and Gotwo took the portable phone up to his room.  
  
After defeating the saiyans, the dragonballs were used to wish back everyone they could hat had been killed and they wished things to be the way they were before, but parts of the city were not restored and were still being rebuilt. Marron and Gohan lived in a house in the forest much like Goku and Chichi, who were still living happily in their house at the moment.  
  
Gohan and Videl had a nice house in the city where they were raising their daughter pan, who was 17 now and had taken a liking towards Trunks and would go to Capsule Corp, where he still lived, and spar with him. Bra moved out though, and since Uubu was back into things, they were living together raising Nikki and Chris. Nikki had gown to be quite the fighter, but her attention turned to boys by time she was 13, as did Chris when it came to girls.  
  
Goten came walking into the house and the twins pounced on him happily. "DAD! Did you hear that Gotwo has a girlfriend?" asked Chiku excitedly. Goten looked at the twins and chuckled.  
  
"Well he is older now. He's going to want to spend more time with a girl than playing warrior games with you two." He informed. Little Goku and Chiku both scowled at this.  
  
"There should be a law against that." Little Goku informed. Marron smiled and laughed a little.  
  
"There was a law a little like that at one point. Be glad its not around anymore." She said. The twins follwed her into the kitchen and looked up at her curiously.  
  
"Why? Were you born when it happened?" they asked.  
  
"Your brother was born into it. We had a war and everything. that's why half of the city is sill being built up. I guess you could say it was you mother and my fault." Answered Goten, sitting back in a chair and a small smile touched his lips and he looked at his wife. "What was it Trunks started calling it once it was all over?" he asked. Marron let out a laugh.  
  
"The war of Forbidden Love." she said and looked at the twins. "Your father and I had a forbidden love.' 


End file.
